


Vanilla

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, EXO - Freeform, EXO AU, EXO Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hybrid Kim Jongin | Kai, Hybrids, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kaisoo AU, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Sex, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, kaisoo fluff, kaisoo smut - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Kyungsoo can't understand why everyone loves hybrids. Even his best friend Chanyeol now has one, a bear hybrid called Jongin. His feelings towards hybrids are going to change when his friend will ask him to take care of Jongin for a week-end while he will be away.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! In these last months i began to read some hybrid au and i found them interesting, so i tried to write one too. I hope you like it and sorry if i made lot of mistakes but english is not my first language. If you're here for the smut you will have to wait for the last chapters;)

When his best friend Chanyeol called him inviting him at his house because he wanted to talk to him he didn’t expect that the thing he wanted to talk about was an hybrid. A bear hybrid.

Maybe saying he hated those creatures was too much, but Kyungsoo really didn’t like them. He thought they were unnatural, something that had never should born. But people loved them. Cat hybrids, dogs, bears, rabbits, wolves. Everyone that he knew had one.

“ why don’t you buy a real dog? A real animal?” he asked to them. The reasons were a lot, but pretty much always the same: having a hybrid gave you the joy of having an animal, but being them in part human they were also easier to take care of, it wasn’t demanding like having a real animal. Another reason, the one that he really could have never understood and also made him shiver a little bit was the sexual one. Lot of people used hybrids to have sex, maybe even for relationships. Hybrids were known to be loyal to they owner, also very clingy, passionate. Sometimes he even felt sorry for those creatures. He also was curious about them, he couldn’t avoid it. He had never seen one very near, never talked to one.

“ Kyungsoo, this is Jongin, the new member of the family! Jongin, this is Kyungsoo, he’s my best friend” said Chanyeol introducing the hybrid.

Jongin could have looked as a human, a very good-looking one. He couldn’t help but admire his beautiful face, his glowing skin, but then he saw the ears and the little tail and he remembered that he was far away from being a human.

He couldn’t even say something after Chanyeol’s words that the hybrid hugged him.

“ I’m so happy to meet Chanyeollie’s best friend!”

“ ehm Nini, love, Kyungsoo is not a hug lover, just…shake his hand” said Chanyeol

The hybrid pouted: “ oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to offend chanyeol’s best friend!” he said with a sad tone

“ oh no no love, you didn’t offend him don’t worry. Could you leave me and Kyungsoo alone for a while Nini? I need to talk to him” said Chanyeol caressing Jongin’s head. The hybrid smiled and jumping like a little kid he left them alone.

“ Kyungsoo i..”

“ Chanyeol why the fuck do you have one of those things in your house?”

“ first of all Jongin is not a thing, he’s an hybrid, second thing, he’s a gift from Baekhyun”.

Chanyeol sighed. Of course that thing was an idea of his best friend’s boyfriend.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were a couple for 5 years. Kyungsoo liked Baekhyun, they were a very nice couple, but sometimes he didn’t agree with Baekhyun’s ideas.

“ why? why did he give you an hybrid?”

“ well he knows that I’ve always wanted one and he’s often out of town for work, he was afraid I felt too lonely..”

“ if you felt too lonely I’m here for you, you know”

“ I know Soo, you’re the best, but I can’t cuddle you or rub your ears” said Chanyeol laughing.

“ your home was the only place where I could be sure to not find one of those things…and now”

“ Soo please, could you stop calling Jongin a thing? I know you don’t like and understand hybrids, but they are real, he has feelings, he’s very sensitive, please”

Kyungsoo was sure of what he thought about hybrids, and he was not going to change his mind just because of Chanyeol. But maybe he could have tried to tolerate just that hybrid, for his friend.

“ so…Jongin…Nini eh? He’s a bear?”

Chanyeol smiled: “ he’s so sweet Soo, I already like him a lot, he’s often like a baby, but I never get tired of him, I always have fun with him”

“ Chanyeol…be sincere, please, I have to ask you a thing, please tell me that Baekhyun didn’t give him to you also because you feel lonely when he’s not here..i mean lonely in your bed” he said almost blushing.

Chanyeol looked at him, confused, then when he realized what he was asking he laughed: “ Kyungsoo, are you crazy? First of all the only boy I have sex with is my boyfriend and I will never cheat on him, even if he asked it himself, second thing, did you see Jongin? He’s like a little brother to me, I could never. I know that lot of people use them for that, but I’m not like them. I make him taking the blocking pills for the heat, I mean he chose that, he didn’t like a lot the other ways to handle that period”

Kyungsoo read something about all the heat’s story, but he didn’t understand a lot and he wasn’t interested.

“ good. Great. So you invited me here to show me the th..Jongin?”

“ well for that and for another thing”

Probably it was because of chanyeol’s tone, or his smile, but Kyungsoo was sure that he would have not liked what his friend was going to say.

“ Jongin is just a part of Baekhyun’s gift. You know that next week we will celebrate our anniversary and….well Baekhyun booked a weekend for us at the mountain”

“ so?”

“ so…we can’t bring Jongin with us. He is just arrived and he is still adapting at our home”

“ so?”

“ could you stay with him while me and Baekkie are out?”

Kyungsoo laughed.

“ are you serious?”

“ deadly serious”

“ you can’t ask me! Can’t you bring him to a shelter? Aren’t there dog sitters for hybrids?”

“ they are fucking expensive Soo, I can’t afford them and I don’t want Jongin to think that I’m abandoning him, at the end Baekkie took him from a shelter, I don’t want him to go back there, even if it’s for a couple of days. Please, please, you don’t need to spend the whole week end in the house with him, he’s used to stay alone when I’m out for work, the important thing is that you’re here for the night and that you keep him company, please Kyungsoo, I’m begging you”.

The problem was that he couldn’t say no to Chanyeol.

“ okay, just for the week end”

Chanyeol hugged him: “ you’re the best, I love you Soo, thank you, thank you thank you! I will tell you all the things you have to know, I will also leave you some notes about the most important things, but don’t worry, It’s not like you’re going to babysit a little kid, he also knows how to take care of himself”

“ when you come back you owe me a dinner”

“ I will offer you the best dinner at the best restaurant of the city, I promise it. So…do you want to know Jongin before the week end?”

“ you’re asking too much Chanyeol and I also have to go now, just…when do you leave?”

“ on Friday evening, after dinner”

“ I’ll be at your place after dinner then”

“ you will have to sleep here Soo, he can’t be alone during the night. I will be back on Monday morning, can you do that so?”

“ I’ll do it, okay”.

When they left the kitchen Jongin was on the couch, under a blanket, he was watching the tv. He looked like a kid.

“ are you already leaving Kyungsoo?” asked the hybrid smiling

“ yes love, he’s leaving, but you’ll see him very soon”

Jongin clapped his hands: “ I can’t wait to know you Kyungsoo”

Kyungsoo smiled, at least he tried to. He hugged his friend and left.

Once in bed that evening he asked himself: why did I accept it?


	2. Chapter two

Luckily on Saturday he was going to work. So he would have spent time with the hybrid just for three evenings. The problem was the Sunday. He had planned to spend the whole day at home, relaxing, reading a book, watching a movie. But he had to do that at chanyeol’s house, with the hybrid.

“ I can do it, it will be like being a pet sitter of a dog that can take care of himself” he said to himself while ringing the door bell.

Baekhyun opened the door.

“ Kyungsoo! Thank you so much for helping us, really! Babe? Soo is here, I bring the things in the car and I wait for you there” he screamed before leaving he house.

Chanyeol arrived in the living room followed by a very clingy Jongin.

“ come on Jongin, it will be just for a few days, really don’t worry!”

“ I’m going to miss you a lot chanyeollie!” said the hybrid hugging his friend like a koala

“ and I’m going to miss you too, but you won’t be alone, you’re going to stay with Kyungsoo, you remember him? "

Jongin looked at him and smiled.

“ your best friend”

“ yes, he’s my best friend, you two are going to have lot of fun, don’t worry, okay?”

Jongin nodded, still hugging him.

“ now I have to go, Jongin be a good boy, see you in three days, okay? I love you!” he said while kissing him on a cheek.

“ Kyungsoo I wrote you everything on a note that you can find in the kitchen. If it was for him he would always eat, but don’t let him, he eats when you eat, and don’t give him to much sugar or he will be too much hyperactive. If you have questions or doubts, just call me and thank you again!”.

And there he was. Alone with a hybrid.

“ do you want to watch a movie with me Kyungsoo? I love watching movies!”

“ I don’t have nothing else to do, so why not”.

Jongin chose a movie, it was a comedy, then he sat beside him, too close to him, but Kyungsoo didn’t say anything.

The movie was pretty funny. It almost felt like watching a movie with a friend, but whenever he looked at him he saw those ears and he remembered that Jongin was not a guy, or a friend.

The movie was over and he realized that Jongin fall asleep beside him.

He couldn’t help but smiling. Jongin looked so beautiful and cute while sleeping.

Wait. Did he just find a hybrid cute and beautiful?

“ Jongin? Wake up, you need to go to bed”

But the hybrid kept sleeping.

“ Jongin” he said while touching his arm.

He thought that finally Jongin was waking up but he just changed his position and fall on his lap.

“ really? Shit Jongin”

But the hybrid seemed very comfortable with his head on his lap. He looked peaceful.

Kyungsoo noticed that Jongin was moving his ears. Little cute movements.

“ shit he’s so cute!” he exclaimed.

He felt the need to touch those ears. He was curious, just for that.

His hand was near to one of them when the hybrid opened his eyes and Kyungsoo pulled his hand back as if he was caught stealing something.

“ oh I fall asleep, sorry” he said yawning.

“ yes, you did, come on, let’s go to bed”.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun turned Chanyeol’s old music studio in a room for the hybrid, right in front of their bedroom, where Kyungsoo was going to sleep.

“ so good night Jongin” he said once in front of his room.

“ good night Soo” he said hugging him.

“ right, sorry, you’re not a hugger” he said sadly

“ yeah, I’m not…goodnight”.

It was about 3 in the morning when he woke up. He could clearly hear noises from jongin’s bedroom.

It seemed like he was crying or he was scared.

Kyungsoo remembered what Chanyeol told him. It seemed that in one of the shelters where Jongin was kept he was beate, probably even abused, so it often happened that he woke up in the middle of the night crying or screaming because he was dreaming about his past.

He run towards Jongin’s room. When he opened the door he saw the hybrid, in the middle of the bed, sweating and crying.

“ Jongin, hey Jongin, I’m here”

But the hybrid was now screaming.

Kyungsoo jumped on the bed, touching him: “ Jongin stop crying, you’re safe!”

Finally the hybrid opened his eyes: “ Kyungsoo” he was crying.

Kyungsoo’s heart melted for that poor creature: “ yes Nini, I’m here, you’re safe” he said hugging him.

He felt Jongin relaxing against his body.

“ you’re safe” he kept whispering him.

“ please don’t go, can you sleep with me? I won’t bother you, I promise it”

Kyungsoo smiled and caressed his face: “ of course, I won’t leave you, now try to sleep”.

They fall asleep hugging.

Luckily his alarm was very loud and he heard it from the other room.

Jongin was still sleeping, between his arms.

He looked so human, so fragile. He understood while Chanyeol liked him.

When he left the bed Jongin opened his eyes: “ hey, keep sleeping, I have to go work”

“ when you will come back?”

“ this evening”

“ ah” said pouting the hybrid.

“ don’t worry, time will fly. I leave you my number in the kitchen, if you need me call me, okay?”

The previous day he was happy to have work on Sunday so he didn’t have to spend the day with the hybrid. But while he was at work he couldn’t stop thinking about Jongin, alone.

He couldn’t forget him crying and screaming, looking for him. He felt like he needed to protect him.

He surprised himself when he smiled thinking that finally he was going back to Jongin.


	3. Chapter three

As soon as he opened the door Jongin run towards him, he was going to hug him but he stopped.

So Kyungsoo pulled him into a hug. He couldn’t see jongin’s face but he was sure that he was smiling.

“ you’re back”

“ of course I’m back, let’s eat, after dinner I have to work at the computer, but I won’t leave you”.

 

“ sorry for yesterday night Kyungsoo” said Jongin while they were eating.

“ you don’t have to be sorry, It’s not your fault Jongin!”

“ it’s my fault, I’m weak”

Kyungsoo felt so angry. Angry towards those monsters who did those things to Jongin.

“ you’re not weak Jongin and you’re not alone. Now you’re here, you’re safe, Chanyeol and Baekhyun love you a lot, they will never leave you”

“ and you? I know you don’t like me, I heard Chanyeol saying that you don’t like hybrids”

“ yeah well….i was an idiot. I judged something just because I didn’t understand you, probably I was scared”

“ scared? Of me?”

“ humans are always scared of things they don’t understand”

“ thank you for changing your idea about me Kyungsoo”.

After dinner he sat on the couch with his laptop on a leg. Jongin sat beside him.

“ you work a lot” he exclaimed, laying his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“ I’m almost finished”

“ I didn’t mean to bother you, don’t worry” he said.

Kyungsoo was not someone who got easily distracted, sometimes he thought that he could work even if out here there was a war.

But jongin’s head on his shoulder was louder than a bomb.

He could feel his breath on his neck.

When he laid down, with his head on his free leg Kyungsoo understood that for that day he had finished to work.

“ they’re are cute”

“ what Kyungsoo?”

“ your ears” he answered blushing.

“ you can touch them”

“ can i?”

“ of course you can, don’t worry, they’re fluffy, at least this is what Chanyeol always says”

And Chanyeol was right. But the most amazing thing was that Jongin closed his eyes and was enjoying his touch while letting out little cute moans.

“ you’re cute Jongin” he said laughing

“ sorry, ears are a sensitive spot for me” he said shyly

“ don’t worry, it’s a very nice thing”

“ Kyungsoo, do you want to know what happened to me? What are my nightmares about?”

“ just if you want to talk about it, but you don’t have to Jongin. Listen to me. The past is the past, I don’t care about it and you have to forget about it, I can’t imagine what happened to you, I…you know I feel an idiot. I’ve always judged hybrids, in a negative way, without a reason, because before you I have never talked to one. But you, you said that you ‘re weak, but you’re strong. Humans like me did terrible things to you, but still you didn’t lose faith in us, you still love Chanyeol and Baekhyun."

“ and you, I really like you Kyungsoo. And falling in love with your friend was easy”

“ yes, Chanyeol is a wonderful person” he said yawing.

“ you must be tired, you worked a lot today”

“ yes, sorry, I am..Jongin…do you need me? Do you want to sleep with me?”

“ does that bother you?’”

Actually no.

Kyungsoo was used to be alone. His bed was always empty, except for a few times.

Sleeping with Jongin, feeling a hot body beside him, was amazing.

“ no Jongin, you will never bother me. Let’s go”.

Laying on a bed with someone else, for something that it wasn’t sex, was kind of strange to Kyungsoo.

But when he felt Jongin’s body against his, he just smiled and enjoyed the feeling.

Even if Jongin was bigger than him he liked to be the little spoon and Kyungsoo liked that, because in that way the hybrid couldn’t see his red cheeks because of the feeling of his body against his.

He woke up in the middle of the night again, because of Jongin. But this time the hybrid wasn’t crying or screaming.

He was sweating, even without touching him Kyungsoo knew that he was hot, like he had a fever, his cheeks were red and he couldn’t stand still. He kept moving, against him.

Kyungsoo thought that he was just having another bad dream and he was just looking for him. So he put an arm around his hot body and with a strange smell of vanilla in his nose he fall asleep again.

He woke up before Jongin, again. The hybrid was finally sleeping peacefully.

He could smell a vanilla perfume in the air, he didn’t notice it before, probably it was a new incense that Baekhyun, who loved those things, bought.

Once in the kitchen, while drinking his coffee he was thinking again about the last night and Jongin. While he was thinking about it his eyes fall on a note on the fridge where Chanyeol wrote him some things to remember about Jongin.

"remember the blocking pills, he has to take two of them every day, once in the morning and once in the evening. He finished the blister pack he was using, the new one is near the sugar in the kitchen"

Something in his head told him that he had to check the blister pack and a part of him was not shocked when he realized that it was still closed.

Kyungsoo realized everything. Jongin forgot to take the pills. The previous night he wasn’t having a bad dream. His heat began.

In panic he called Chanyeol.

“ Soo hey, how are things going?”

“ yeol, I fucked up”

“ what? What happened? Are you okay? Is nini okay?”

“ yes I mean…I think so. He’s in heat”

“ ohh don’t worry, the pills help him, maybe he will just feel hot and he will be clingier”

“ the problem is that he didn’t take the pills”

“ ah, I see. Well…is not a big deal Soo, don’t worry, really, It’s not a disaster!”

“ what do I do?”

“ don’t worry well, since he didn’t take the pills he has to…he has to be satisfied Soo, when he’s in heat he feels the need to be…well filled? I have a box in my room, there are some sex toys in it, give them to him, he will know what to do, don’t worry. Just remember tomorrow to give him the pills, okay?”.

Great. The solution to that problem was giving to Jongin a dildo. He wanted to laugh but also he felt so guilty, that was his fault.

He had just closed the phone call when Jongin appeared in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter four

“ morning Soo” he said smiling

“ morning…are you okay?”

“ ehm yes, why?”

“ we need to talk Nini”

“ did I do something wrong?” he asked worried

“ what? No no, It’s my fault. You…you didn’t take the blocking pills yesterday, right?”

He could see the shock on the hybrid’s face

“ oh god no! I’m a disaster, sorry Kyungsoo, I’m so stupid!” he said almost crying

“ no no hey , don’t cry, I should have remembered it to you, sorry!”

“ it’s not your fault, I mean I’m an hybrid, but I’m not a little kid, I should have remembered it sorry, I was too….distracted” he tried to smile, but he could see tears in his eyes.

“ relax, this is not a big problem, we will solve it. I already called Chanyeol and he told me the solution”

“ okay. Kyungsoo I’m so sorry for being such a problem”

Kyungsoo hugged him: “ Nini, you’re not a problem! Never think that. So, I’m going to explain to you the solution, okay?i..well, we’re two adults, so I hope this won’t be awkward. Chanyeol told me what you feel when you’re in heat, what you need”

Jongin blushed.

“ hey, don’t be ashamed, it’s natural, don’t be ashamed, okay? Anyway, he has a box of…toys that you can use. Whenever today you will feel it, whenever you will need it, you can use that box, okay?”

“ O-okay”

“ come on, let’s eat something for breakfast” he said smiling.

For the rest of the day Kyungsoo kept observing him, but Jongin, except for his red cheeks, behaved in a normal way. The other thing was the vanilla perfume.

Jongin caught him while he was smelling the perfume.

“ sorry for the smell, it’s my fault. During the heat every hybrid has a different smell, it’s because of the pheromones.”

“ don’t be sorry, your perfume is amazing, you smell like vanilla Nini”.

The rest of the day was normal Till the late afternoon.

They were both on the couch, they were watching a movie. Kyungsoo saw that Jongin’s face was sweaty and he kept changing his position.

The smell was now stronger.

Suddenly Jongin took a pillow and put it on his lap.

Kyungsoo realized that he was probably covering a boner.

“ Jongin…Nini, if you…”

“ no, I’m fine, I’m okay. I can control it”

“ but you don’t have to control it, it’s nature, it’s part of you, let it go!”

“ but i….”

“ Jongin don’t torture yourself, don’t be afraid, if It’s because of me, don’t think about me, I won’t judge, everyone has certain needs, go upstairs and take care of yourself!”

Jongin stood up, but he was still there.

“ go Nini!” he exclaimed smiling.

The hybrid finally listened to him and went upstairs.

Kyungsoo didn’t know how to feel staying there, knowing what was happening upstairs. He wasn’t even sure if it was right to feel something about it.

But he couldn’t lie to himself. The idea of Jongin on is bed, naked, all sweaty and needy, while he was touching himself and …no. He had to stop.

Jongin wasn’t his. It wasn’t right to feel like that about him and not because Jongin was an hybrid, but because it felt kind of wrong to him. Even if his body didn’t agree with his mind.

He kept checking the clock. It had been almost an hour since Jongin left him. He knew that certain things well took time, but he was also little bit worried. He just wanted to check on him.

He went upstairs and stopped in front of the close door. He couldn’t hear anything, but the vanilla perfume was so strong that it was almost suffocating.

He took a deep breath and knocked: “ Jongin? Are you okay?”

No answer.

“ Jongin?”

“ Soo, help me”

Worried that something bad happened to the hybrid he opened the door. What he saw took his breath away. He was used to see Jongin as a cute hybrid, of course he wasn’t blind and he knew that he was very handsome, but he had never thought that he could be so sexy.

Jongin was on the bed, his back against the wall. Around him there were some toys. He also noticed that there were some wet stains on the bed. Then he took courage and looked at him. He was naked. The most beautiful creature he had never seen. His body was perfect, like a statue, the sweat on his golden skin looked like he had glitter on him. With one hand he was moving his wet hair from his eyes, the other was on his dick. His hand covered it, but Kyungsoo could clearly see that he still had a boner.

“ I can’t..i..it doesn’t go away and it hurts” he was desperate

Probably thinking about a situaton like that would have sounded awkward in Kyungsoo’s mind, but seeing Jongin like that made him feel sorry for him. And he also felt something else, between his legs.

“ oh Jongin, love” he walked into the room

He was going to sit on the edge of the bed, but Jongin was naked and he was in a very private moment, he didn’t want to made him feel uncomfortable: “ can i?”

Jongin nodded and he sat.

“ did you…already..have you come Jongin?”

“ yes, a few times, but it’s not enough”

“ did you..Jongin chanyeol told me that you need to…you feel the need of feeling something in you, am I right?”

Jongin nodded, shily

“ and did you use one of these toys for that?”

“ I tried but…”

“ but ?”

“ I can’t Soo. I take pills for years, I’m not used to toys anymore, I can’t even put one of those things inside me”

Kyungsoo had never felt the urge to help someone like with Jongin. He wanted to help him, to protect him and to…have him.

But he had to stay lucid and find a solution to help the hybrid.

“ try to relax Jongin, sometimes it happens to me too, you know It can happen, just try to relax, focus on you, maybe think about something you like”

“ I tried it, I can’t..if only…”

“ if only what? Tell me Jongin”

“ no I can’t”

“ Jongin I’m here for you, Chanyeol told me to take care of you and I want to do it, I’d do anything to help you, don’t be afraid to talk to me”

“ you told me to think about something I like”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“ I like you Soo”.

“ and I like you Nini”

“ no, you don’t understand, I really like you Kyungsoo. I know that you probably just see me as a pet, maybe a kid, I don’t know, but…I like you Kyungsoo, in that way”

“ oh”.

Kyungsoo didn’t expect that.

“ i…you’re wrong Jongin. I don’t see you like that, I see you, you. An amazing and sexy boy in front of me”

“ really?”

“ I swear it”

“ Kyungsoo, please, can I ask you a thing? can you…touch me? If..you want that”

Kyungsoo already knew that he wanted to do it. His body was screaming yes.


	5. The end

He moved closer to Jongin.

He wanted him, he wanted to help him but he also didn’t want to scare him.

He touched his cheeks, his lips, moving his hands slowly lower and lower, touching his chest, his belly. He was now on his thigh. He could see Jongin tensing up.

“ I can stop it Jongin, tell me. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want. I’m here for you”

“ it’ s just…I have never been touched like that”

Kyungsoo heart was full of love and lust in that moment.

“ Nini, can I kiss you?”

The hybrid didn’t even answer, he grabbed his shirt and pulled him for a kiss.

Kissing him was like eating vanilla ice cream. He tasted so good.

While kissing Kyungsoo moved his hand, now it was over jongin’s one, on his hard dick. He stopped, he wanted Jongin to be ready to move his hand and leaving his instead.

Jongin was kissing him so deeply that he didn’t even realize when the hybrid moved away his hand. Without interrupting the kiss he began to slowly move his hand and Jongin moaned softly.

“ Kyungsoo, you’re hard too i..can help you” Jongin said while putting his hand on Kyungsoo’s bulge.

But Kyungsoo kissed him and moved his hand faster: “ no, I’m here for you Nini, don’t think about me, I’m okay, I want to make you feel good”

“ then I need you Soo, I really need you, but inside me”

Kyungsoo stopped his hand and looked at him in the eyes

“ are you sure?”

“ please, I need you so bad, I want you”.

There he was.

If just a few days before someone told him that he would have had sex with an hybrid he would have laughed.

But he was there, with Jongin. He didn’t care if he was an hybrid. It didn’t matter. He liked him. Jongin liked him too and he needed him.

“ nini, we’re going to need the lube” he said while taking his clothes off.

“ Soo, you’re so beautiful” Jongin was kissing him, touching him.

“ the lube”

“ we don’t need it”

“ of course we need it, I don’t want to hurt you!”

“ trust me Kyungsoo, I show you why we don’t need it”

Jongin laid on his chest, while taking Kyungsoo’s hand. He brought it on his ass.

“ touch me” he whispered

Kyungsoo touched him, his soft skin, then he put a finger near Jongin’s hole, making the hybrid shiver. He was wet.

“ hybrids get wet when they are in heat and ready”

Yes, they lube was useless.

“ does this sound gross to you? I know that for lot of humans it’s gross”

“ what? Are you crazy? This..this is beautiful, and sexy. How can someone find it gross? You’re so beautiful Jongin, you’re so needy and wet”

“ for you”

“ beautiful”

His finger was already there. Just a little pressure. He wanted it, but he also wanted to be sure that Jongin wanted it too. But the hybrid already knew what he wanted and nodded.

Kyungsoo put his finger slowly in him.

“ wow it goes in so easy, I can clearly feel you around my finger”

“ imagine how it would feel around your dick”

Just those words drove him crazy.

“ Kyungsoo, I know you want to take care of me, but please I need your..i need you, now, you won’t hurt me, I’m too wet”

Yes, he was. His finger was completely wet.

“ I wonder if…” he asked to himself.

He felt Jongin’s curios gaze on him while he brought his finger to his mouth.

“ as I thought, you taste like vanilla”

“ want to taste too”

Kyungsoo kissed him, using his tongue to open his mouth.

“ you know that vanilla ice cream is my favorite?” asked Kyungsoo kissing his neck.

“ Nini, turn around, I want to look you in the eyes, is that okay?”

By the way Jongin smiled he knew that the answer was yes.

While kissing him Kyungsoo slowing put his cock in Jongin.

He wanted to be slowly and gentle, but he was so wet that it happened faster than he thought.

“ are you okay?”

“ yes, finally I’m okay Kyungsoo, I’m so good, you feel so good”

He felt the same. He could feel Jongin around his cock, he could hear him moaning every time he thrusted in him. He had never felt like that.

“ you can come in me, it’s not a problem, do it, please, I need it, I need to feel you inside me in every possible way”

Few more thrusts and Kyungsoo came.

“ thank you, thank you so much” whispered Jongin kissing him.

“ do you feel better?”

“ I have never felt so good, thank you for helping me”

“ Nini I did because I wanted it too, it was a pleasure”

And they did it again. And again.

Jongin’s was hungry, he wanted Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo wanted him too.

“ I’d have sex with you forever, but love, my body needs a break, remember tomorrow to take those pills” said laughing Kyungsoo before falling asleep with Jongin between his arms.

The next morning a noise from downstairs woke him and then he rembered. Chanyeol and Baekhyun would have come back that morning and the night before he forgot to put the alarm.

But it was too late. A few seconds later Chanyeol was there, in front of the open door.

Jongin woke up , probably because he scented his owner’s smell.

“ well.. I guess my toys were not enough” said Chanyeol laughing.


End file.
